Greta Pferdekopf
Greta Pferdekopf is the daughter of the princess from The Goose Girl by the Brothers Grimm. Info Name: Greta Pferdekopf Age: 16 Parent's Story: The Goose Girl Roommate: Gohar Zoulvisian Alignment: Neutral Secret Heart's Desire: To work with the geese. My "Magic" Touch: I am an expert with caring for geese. Storybook Romance Status: I am dating Johann Schlange. He's a pretty cool guy. "Oh Curses!" Moment: I hate putting my hair up, and I complain whenever I have to do it. I like my hair long and flowing. Favorite Subject: Magicology. We have spells in this class. Least Favorite Subject: Damsel-in-Distressing. I hate being a wimp. Best Friend Forever After: I have quite a few friends! Character Appearance Greta is above average height, with honey blonde hair and blue eyes. She wears a teal sweater and a grey skirt, and a silver pendant shaped like a horse head. Personality Greta loves horses. She's one girl who never outgrew the horse phase, and she is close with her horse Windbraut, who lives at her parents' castle. Greta always wears her long blonde hair loose and doesn't like putting her hair up, often complaining when she has to wear a restrained hairstyle. Biography Hi! My name is Greta Pferdekopf. My mom is the princess from The Goose Girl. She was promised in marriage to a prince far away. She went on her talking horse Falada and her maid. But after losing her mother's gift, the maid took over. The maid insisted that she ride Falada and that Mom ride her nag. She ten switched clothes with Mom and passed herself off as the prince's bride. Mom had to work with a boy named Conrad, who tended geese. Soon after, the maid ordered Falada's head to be cut off. Even though Falada died, his head could still speak. Mom talked to the horse head. She used a spell to blow away Conrad's hat when he tried to take her hair. Conrad complained to the king, and on the third day the king observed it all. He ordered Mom to be put in an iron stove. She told the king the truth - that the prince's bride was actually an evil maid. She got out of the iron stove and was dressed like a princess. The maid was put to death, and Mom got to marry the prince. I am my parents' only child. My dad became king several years ago, so he and Mom are king and queen. I still see my maternal grandmother from time to time. Things are going great here. Conrad has grown up too, and he has a wife and a son named Ulrich Hut, who goes to Ever After High with me. My parents' castle is very nice and roomy. I like going to Ever After High. It's a cool place. I tend the geese sometimes, and I really like it. I help Ulrich with the geese. He's a very sweet boy, though he likes to play with my hair a lot. Though his hat blows away a lot - other students found out about the spell that I learned from my mother. You might think I'm a Royal, but I don't want to be switched with an impostor when I get engaged, so I'm a Neutral. I have a talking horse head in my room. It's not a real horse - it's a toy. I wouldn't want to cut off a real horse's head. I also have a roommate named Gohar. She's very tall, and she sometimes goes around disguised as a boy. But she's pretty nice. And I've got a boyfriend named Johann, who is from The Three Snake-Leaves, another Grimm story. I feel content here. Trivia *Greta's surname means "horse head" in German. *Greta's favorite food is celery. *If she were an official character, she would be voiced by Cassandra Lee Morris. Category:Females Category:Characters Category:Neutrals Category:The Goose Girl Category:NibiruMul's OCs Category:Princesses Category:German